And you thought our parents were idiots
by hersheysmusicandtwilight
Summary: Embry/Jacob/Quil's kids when they are teens: Milly Ateara is in love with Brian Call. Quil Ateara Jr and Brialle Call hate each other. Christina Black is so sick of the whole thing that she fled the country. Something's gotta give.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! First of all, please please please please revwi. I see no reason why anybody DOESNT reveiw, even if it is just to tell them that they thought the story was...eh. All right. i mean COME ON PEPLE its still an opinion!!!! I like opinions, EVERYBODY LIKES OPINIONS. **

**Anyway. Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I want to explain this fanfic a little, because it is going to take some explanation. It has been about a hundred and thirty years since Breaking Dawn. Imprints don't age either, because they are so connected to their wolf that they stop aging when they are the same as age as their wolf was when he imprinted or, if they are older than him, they stop aging when he first phases, regardless of whther or not he has seen her. I know this isn't really the case, but it fit with my story. Plus, we don't know for a fact that the imprints don't age. It neer says. It just says in one of the legends that the guy started aging so he could die with her. He was an old guy with a lot of control, chances are he didn't wait long enough to find out.**

**So you never know. It could be accurate.**

**Embry has imprinted on a girl named Cathryn. Quil with Claire, Jake with Nessie, yada yada yada. After traveling around the world they all reconnected and moved back to La Push with the Cullens so that they could raise their kids together and have them be a part of it. It starts when they are all teenagers.**

Milly's Journal

A stall in the ladies room, sitting on the toilet without the lid on account of this stupid school having none. Makes no sense, right? They have enough money to construct a stream, complete with a water fall and a bridge and little stones surrounding it, but not enough to buy some lids for the toilets? Pathetic, I know. My feet are on the toilet, too, to make sure nobody notices me in here. They might think I'm crying, or I need a pad or something. And then I'd have to tell them what I'm _really _doing in here. And that would be bad. Really, really bad. Because if anybody ever finds out that I have you, diary, my life will be over. Like seriously. Ta-ta, the end, over. It'll be all over the school. And if its all over the school, eventually HE will find out. And if HE finds out, then my life will be over. Again, I mean. Actually, now that I think about it, my life is over already., It ended about three seconds ago, when I had a very disturbing epiphany concerning HIM. So all this worrying is completely pointless.

Okay. You ready, diary? Ready to discover the event that caused my unfortunate demise? I know you are. Your pages are just quivering with the anticipation. And why shouldn't they? I'm about to confess to you the biggest, juiciest secret I've ever had in my whole life. This, diary, is quite possibly the most shocking piece of gossip ever recorded in diary history.

First, I'll have to tell you who HE is:

Brian Call. Son of Embry and Cathryn Call. Twin brother to Brialle Call. Owner to Paco the german shepard. Hero and role model to struggling pranksters-and soccer players-everywhere. Now, I'm sure you are wondering to yourself, why is she being so dramatic about this? I know who Brian is. He has graced my pages with his presence since the very first entry. He is Milly's best friend. Has been since they were itty bitty babies fighing over lego's in their pampers. He is nothing new. Nothing special.

YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!!!!

Yes, you know Brian. Yes, I know Brian. Yes, I have written about Brian.

But not like this.

No, he didn't phase. He only just turned sixteen, if you'll remember. He has a couple of months left of humanity and singleness.

Singleness. . . .

Oh, crap. I just realized something very bad. Like, very very very very bad. What is going to happened when Brian _does_ phase? I mean, what if he imprints? What if he find his soul mate while looking into the eyes of a Jamaican supermodel or something and they fall in love and move to Tahiti and have a dozen kids? Cause, you know, that sounds like something he would do. Aside from the whole falling in love thing, I mean. Studies show that people related to Cathryn Call are incapable of emotion. Which doesn't help my case either, now that I think about it. I mean, how the heck am I supposed to get him to fall in love with me if he doesn't have a heart?

I am so destined for heartbreak. Not that I didn't know that already. I've had it told to me often enough by Bree.

Truly though, how did this happen? I mean really, this was not supposed to happen to me. If you had told me an hour ago that this is where I would be now, and for this reason, I would have laughed in you face. I would have-

Oh. Wait. You don't know what happened yet, do you diary? Sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. Not that you aren't probably used to it by now.

I was standing in the middle of the gym, looking around me with the panicked wide eyes of a deer caught in the headlights. I was surrounded. By whom, you ask? By teenagers. Teenagers that didn't know what werewolves were and didn't carry a journal in their purse. Teenagers who crowded around each other and grinded on their friends to the beat to the music while sending their friends-with-benifits appreciative glances as they did the same. The reward was a good one, I guess, for most. I mean, if I was a teacher, trying to think of a way to reward my team, letting them have a dance during school would be near the top of my list. Its just that I couldn't dance. At least, not without Bree with me to show me how its done-literally. And she was in class, along with my brother, my sister, and the Blacks. The only other person I could really talk to was Brian, and he had apparantly mastered the disappearing act he had been obsessed with since he was seven.

You know, for a guy who is so popular and athletic, Brian really is kind of a geek. Not that that changes anything.

Without Brian there to lean against the wall and make fun of our peers with me, it was pretty lonely. Because I wasn't kidding when I said people were grouping up. They were, in all tightly packed little circles, dancing together and laughing and shouting things to each other above the music. I thought Brian might be in one of them. So I made my way through them, sort of dancing, too, so I didn't look like some sort of friendless loser. I did a pretty good job, too, despite Brialle's absence. This is because Bree is probably the only human being on the planet who, when "dancing" actually DANCES, and manages to do so without looking like a complete dork. The rest of earth's population, though, pretty much just stands there and wiggles around while showing off various-ahem-impressive body parts. And that I could do.

Just not very gracefully. It wasn't long before I, in all my coordinated glory, bumped into some one. Luckily, said some one was totally hot-literally-so I knew that whoever it was, we were at least family friends, if not like siblings.

I looked up into the blue eyes of Tristan Clearwater. "Oh, hey." He grinned. "What's up?"

I blushed. I have a tendancy to do that a lot, I have noticed. It isn't a very good habit, I don't think. In fact, I' pretty sure its a sign of a low self esteem. I'll have to tell the doctors that if I'm ever carted away for beleiving in werewolves and vampires and soulmates and immortality.

Only I'm kind of doubtful that that will ever happen on account of the only people who know I beleive in that not only beleive in it too, but are actually one of the above.

This particular time, I was blushing because of the question. I hate it when people ask me 'whats up'. There isn't really anything to say to that. Except, like "the ceiling'. But those cheeky sort of responses stopped being cool in about the seventh grade, which is really too bad.

"Not much." I shrugged. See? How is he suppoed to answer that? I fully expected a lull in the conversation.

But there wasn't. Because Tristan, like both of his parents, has amazing people skills and probably has never experienced an akward moment in his life. "Cool." He nodded his head. Whether it was at me, or just in time to the music I do not know. "Are you going to the party next week?"

"What party?" I perked up. I'm not the party girl type, but I like an excuse to get away from my parent's house on weekend evenings. Just like the Calls and the Blacks and all the other children of the wolves that I know. This is on account of our parents are still technically teenagers. So they have...hormonal needs. Plus they are soulmates, you know, so they love each other that much more and...it usually isn't pretty.

Don't think that because of that I get away with anything, though. My dad has an enhanced sense of smell. And hearing, and sight. He can smell alchohal in my blood, see even the faintest bruise on my skin, hear if I ever try to sneak out. Not that I would ever do that, diary. You know me better than that. I'm just saying. Because of their extra advantages as far as parenting goes, they can pretty much afford to be slack everywhere else.

"Alyssa's." He explained. "Next Saturday. You know, end of the school year bash, and junk. Its supposed to be really cool though."

"Okay." I smiled coyly. "I'll see if I can drop by." I don't like Tristan that way. He doesn't like me. But we are, like I mentioned before, practically family. So we tend to practice our flirting skills on each other, because there really isn't much I can do to him that won't be forgiven one way or the other. And vice versa.

"Cool." He smirked.

A new song came on.

"Hey, lets dance." He said, grinnning.

I opened my mouth, with what I like to think was a witty and dignified responce on the tip of my tongue. But I didn't speak. Because that was when it happened.

That was when Brian Call took a knife and plunged it into my chest.

He was there. He was a ways off, hadn't seen me. He was dancing-dancing! HIM!-with some girl.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Go on, Brian, plunge the knife a little deeper, why don't you.

She giggled, and turned around, revealing a full head of glorious BLONDE hair. Twist it, Call. See if you speared an artery of something.

Then she stretched up on her dainty little tippy toes and kissed him, full on the mouth. Oh wait. It wasn't an artery you got.

IT WAS MY HEART!

I gulped.

"Milly?" Tristan leaned down a little. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah." I managed to choke out. "I...excuse me." I pushed past him, and made my way-

Well, here.

So now you know. You know something that has been being formed for probably years, without my uncommonly small brain picking up on it. You know that I, Milly Ateara, am in love with Brian Call.

No, I mean it. Because when I saw him kiss her, that was no unerving shun of a crush. A crush can't elict that roaring sound in your ears. It can't make your eyes go all unfocused and ignore whoever you are talking to. You can't tell your crush every thought that ever went through your head. You can't hang out at the beach until two o clock in the morning almost every Friday night with a crush. You do that with some one you LOVE.

I guess I shouldn 't be suprised. I mean come on, the man is gorgeous. He's like 6'5. And he has these wide, muscled shoulders, and washboard abs, and black hair that sweeps just right across his forhead and hangs into his emerald green eyes. And he had this really pale skin that he inherited from his mother, but he didn't inherit her freckles, so he almost looks like he has vampire skin. And he has these really big hands that look like they could just-

Oh, great, see what I'm doing here? I'm rambling! About the looks of a guy I've known very personally since I was BORN!

I just can't see how I let it go on for so long. I mean, I'm usually so organized. How my falling madly in love with my best friend could have escpaed my notice is ttally beyond me, but it some how has.

Something must be done.

But what? Right now I am hiding in a bathroom stall with every intention of doing so for the remander of the dance for fear of seeing HIM with HER again, with nothing but you, diary, a little black book and a leaky pen that has caused my hands to cramp from writing so much. How is that helping anything? It isn't, I know. But seriously, what CHOICE do I have? Its not like I could compete wih Miss Blonde out there. I swear, it is so like me not to realize I'm in love with some one until they go off the market. What is wrong with me?

I wish Christina Black was here. Knowing her, she'd have some words of motherly wisdom for me much better than anything my actual mother could offer. But she isn't. She is with my psychotic sister, Vanessa.

I'm alone in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Vannessa Ateara's 6th period Biology Notes

Have you ever noticed, Christina, that Mr. Varner has inhumanly large nostrils? –V

No. No I have not. -C

Well, he does. Omigosh, look at them when he FLARES them! -V

Stop making fun of Mr. Varner's nostrils. What have they ever done to you?-C

I can't help it. I'm just so BORED. Seriously, who in the world starts a new unit when finals are OVER and there are only TWO WEEKS LEFT UNTIL WE GRADUATE?!?!?!?-V

You know, we wouldn't have this problem if you had made good enough grades to graduate early like Diana. -C

Good Lord, are you still mad about that? Is that why you are being all huffy? -V

OF COURSE I'M STILL MAD. How can I get over it when I am reminded every time I walk in this stupid school???-C

You didn't have to stay for me.-V

YES I DID!!!!!!! Your mother talked to my mother and then she made me for fear of your social life!!!-C

Okay, okay, you're right. No need to yell.-V

I could be halfway done with college right now. And I'm not yelling.-C

Trust me, you'll make it up, genius girl. And I'm not going at all. I'm going to work at that bar next to the gym, you know, Lucky's? And eventually own my own sandwich shop, or something equally cutesy and small town.

You're using capital letters and excessive amounts of punctuation. What do you call that if not yelling?-V

I am expressing myself.-C

Mmmm, hmmm. *skeptism*-V

Oh, shut up. -C

Fine, then!-V

…………………………

This is torture.-C

I thought I was supposed to shut up?-V

We both know how impossible that is.-C

True. Lets make a list!-V

Eh. Its not like I have anything more productive to do.-C

Vannessa Ateara's Ideas for the Soulmates of her Extended Family

_(with commentary by Christina Black)_

Quil Ateara (Sr)-My mom, Claire.

_Uh, yeah. Anything else and Vannessa here might kill me._

Claire Ateara-My dad, Quil.

_Ditto._

Diana Ateara-She needs some bore who will sit with her in the office all day and not be driven completely crazy. Because that is what I'm pretty sure she plans to do with her life.

_Love you, Diana, but agree._

Vannessa Ateara-Hmmm…I'm stumped. Help!

_You, Vannessa, need somebody exactly like Diana's man. Only fat and bald and middle aged, too._

Shut up.

Milly Ateara-Somebody way laid back who can put up with her obsessiveness.

_And who won't get offended when she takes out the stress she gets from said obsessiveness on them._

Quil Ateara (Jr)- A chick who has a temper just as bad as his and won't put up with his crap.

_And she has to be really pretty and small so that his masculine insincts won't let him kill her no matter what she does to him._

Ooh, and really good in the sack, too.

_You are such a pervert._

Jacob Black-A vampire.

_Haha, you are hilarious._

Well its true, isn't it? Well, half.

Nessie Black-Your father.

_What? You aren't going to call him a werewolf?_

Christina Black- A hobo!

_You're just bitter because of the guy I gave you_.

Oh, come on. You know your heart is just yearning for a good old romp beneath the newspaper sheets-

_Ew,ew, ew!_

Zeke Black-That new Tanya lady he imprinted on while he was in Alaska over spring break. And is also a vampire.

_Okay, I know they are soul mates and all, but it is sooo gross having them making googly eyes at each other all over the house_.

Embry Call-A prostitute.

_You realize what will happen if Cathryn sees this, don't you?_

A Prostitute Call-Embry.

_She will kill us. Kill us in our beds, in cold blood…admit it, Ateara. It is a possibility_.

Brian Call-Some high strung, giggly romantic that he can have fun with. And. Never. Stop.

_Seriously. Like, literally NEVER. EVER._

Brialle Call-A big strong manly-man that's going to stomp around the house and tell her what to do-or do it for her- because lord knows she won't do it herself.

Really solid, too. A guy that won't let her head float waaaay up past the clouds and into the great beyond.

　What I learned from the Policeman Quil Ateara

Before I get into the whole essay thing, I just wanted to say, Cathryn, that I HATE THE PRINCIPAL. Really, I do. You are an awesome teacher, and do not need him babysitting you. I think he's just using his powers over you as an excuse for stalking. He totally wants to get in your pants. Don't tell Embry though; as much as authority figures annoy me, I don't want Embry to murder him. Cut him some slack. He's a lonely guy; Edward told me him and his wife split. But making you actually do your job isn't the best way to get some. Don't think I haven't seen that evil look you give him. Like if those medieval torture methods were still around….

Well, you get my drift.

But this isn't even your job! You are an ART teacher. You teach us ART. You don't drag some policeman in here and have him lecture us for an hour, then have us write an essay on him, knowing good and well most of us were sleeping. And at the very end of the school year, too. You know that I'm probably one of the only ones in here who is actually writing this thing, don't you? Because I'm so nice and all.

Though I kind of doubt you will care.

Seriously though, Bree? Your own flesh and blood? Is doodling on her sheet. That's right. Doodling. I'm looking over her shoulder right now-not a hard feat, seeing as I sit behind her and am about a foot taller-and she is squiggling something in illegible writing, but I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the policeman that came here. I, for one, am appalled. You should ground her. No, kick her out onto the street!

The fact that the two of us haven't had a civil conversation since we were 8 has nothing to do with these suggestions, by the way.

Anyway. Yesterday a policeman came to speak to us about…personal safety or something. I'm not really sure. I was distracted. He had this giant wart on his nose. Did you notice? It was all red and shiny and it kept gushing this yellow stuff. It made it kind of hard to concentrate. He also _swaggered._ Like, he came in here with this condescending little smirk on his face, and you could so tell he thought he was so much better than us because he was out of school, even though he only looked twenty, at the oldest. I bet he tried to join the navy or some other big-time force, like Shay, but he hadn't been able to slick it.

He probably thought you were going to be some old lady with glasses and puffy hair who was going to stand up there and give detention to every kid who so much as breathed in his presence. It was funny, seeing the look on his face when you just glanced up at him with this disgusted expression and said, "Took you long enough." Like he'd been punched in the stomach or something.

He stared at you for a while like that, eyes all bugged out. Then he turned to us and stammered, "My name is Jonathan Hurst and I'm with the Olympic Peninsula Police force." After which he looked back at you, like he was expecting a gold star.

You raised your eyebrows. "Very good." You drawled out, like you were talking to a six year old. "Do you have anything besides your name that you would like to share with us?"

Your students-me included-twisted our heads all around, meeting each others' eyes and smirking. It's always fun to watch you with fresh meat, Mrs. C. But the principal seemed to disagree, because he clucked with his toungue and scribbled something down on the clipboard he was using for you performance review.

You scowled.

Jonathan Hurst of the Olympic Peninsula Police force, however, didn't seem to notice this. His ears turned tomato red as he replied, "Well…I…"

You rolled your eyes and muttered something under your breath. Something that I would have been able to hear, had I been a werewolf. But I'm not. Yet. Counting down the days. "Fine. Class, do you have any questions for Mr. Hurt?"

"Hurst." Jonathan mumbled.

"Whatever!" You snapped.

We were quiet for a minute. Teenagers, as I'm sure you are well aware of, being one yourself, don't like encouraging adults when it comes to teaching us things. But I guess most of us realized that if it was your class, we'd get something amusing out of it, so it was only after about seven seconds of akward silence that Sean was like, "Do you carry a gun on you?"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "We at the Force use the utmost safety percausions when handling weaponry-"

It was here that Bree yawned very loudly and leaned back in her chair, rocking it back from her desk and sweeping her hair across mine. I don't care how smoothe and shiny the stuff on her head is, Cathryn. I don't want it all over my desk. I was thinking you could speak to her about this.

"-privledges to our most respected and deserving men." Jonathan finished.

"So you aren't respected?" Sean asked.

"Or deserving?" His girlfriend added.

This time his whole face turned red. He didn't say anything.

"If you aren't respected or deserving, how come you're here to speak to us?" Kate wanted to know.

"Shouldn't we be learning this stuff from people who can set an example?" David demanded.

"You mean to tell us you _don't own_ a gun given to you by the police force."

"You're hardly a policeman at all!"

"Next question!" Jonathan finally managed to choke out with any amount of volume to his voice.

There was a collective sigh of irritation at we all slouched down in our seats, saddened at the idea of Jonathan making us move on every time we got close to any real humiliating.

But that didn't last too long.

"Hey." Emma piped up. You probably haven't noticed this, Cathryn, what with your keen observant skills and all, but she is normally very quiet, and the last person ever to ask a question in class, except for your daughter, because she is apparently above such things. So I knew this was going to be good before she said it. "Do you know anything about the wolves?"

The wolves-like you don't know-are giant, maneating creatures who have strayed a little too close to town and have been sighted all over town. It is a problem that has been going on for the past couple of years-ironically, since the oldest Indian boys of the reservation hit puberty-and has been the cause of many gatherings and group huntings, but none have been shot or caught.

Or at least that's what everybody thinks.

What they actually are are Quilleute Indians with the gene in their blood phasing into what has saved hundreds of idiotic humans from having their live's blood sucked out of them by vampires. Werewolves. There are plenty of other werewolves here, but they are about a hundred years old and are very practiced at not getting seen. The older ones have imprinted, keeping their mates from aging as well, which is why you and Embry and my mom and dad and a bunch of other people have to sit around all day thinking of ways to stay young, like pilates and botox and stuff, and that's what you tell everybody you do in order to stay looking like a teenager.

But, like I said, nobody else really knows this.

Every one got all exited when she said that, and Jonathan was bombarded with questions, questions that did not stop when he said that he wasn't permitted to discuss that, probably because they have no real information. Instead of having the desired effect, the questions came with even more energy, some guys even standing up and shouting things from across the room.

Jonathan gave you a pleading look. You rolled your eyes and stood up, climbing on top of your neon green wheelie chair and cupped your hands on either side of your mouth. "SHUT UP!" You shouted.

We shut up. You smiled, all proud of yourself, and put your hands behind you back, swaying bask and forth-still standing on the wheelie chair-like a little kid. "So," You said casually, staring down at Jonathan. "Tell us about the wolves."

Poor, poor Jonathan. I have to say, I did kind of feel bad for the guy, especially when it didn't get better as the period progressed. Pretty much every question had an answer that made him look like a tool, which left us kids with no choice but to make fun of him, and Cathryn, you of course were no help to him at all.

Still though. It was funny.

What I learned from the Policeman Brialle Call

I love Josh Nicholes

Josh and Bree

Brialle Call-Nicholes

Mrs. Nicholes

Mr. and Mrs. Josh Nicholes

Joshua and Brialle

J. N.

B. C

* * *

Love/soulmates/awesomeness/hot kids/wedding in Malibu/romance/3 carot engagement ring

Caroline Nicholes Hunter Nicholes

Leanne Nicholes Will Nicholes

Heidi Nicholes Brandon Nicholes

Jade Nicholes Kaleb Nicholes

Merry Christmas from Joshuah, Brialle, Caroline, Hunter, and Will Nicholes

Merry Christmas from-

Oh, crap. Hey…Mom. I just remembered what this piece of paper was for. Well, whatever. You think this is stupid anyway, you said so last night at dinner. Now you know that Jonothan the geeky policeman guy taught me NOTHING. Nor did he help me figure out what to name Josh's babies or where we should have our wedding.

**Hey everybody! Okay, so, for those of you who are wondering, I, Molly Mckenzie, am cursed with chronic laziness. It is a highly contagious disease, and lately I've been hanging out more with my friend Grace, who invented the word. But I'm going to try reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelly hard to get better. Its just annoying to update this story because the note passing and the reports get all jumbled up when I transport them onto this sight for some reason, and it takes me like twenty long annoying minutes. But still, I'm going to update more often.**

**But only if I get at least two reveiws for this chapter.**

** Please??**

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I need a beta. Badly. I'm making typos all over the place. Its shameful, really. And I want a second opinion on my storylines and stuff. I need one for all the stories I currently have posted, the last book in this series, a Seth fic that I haven't began posting yet, and a Sirius Black trilogy from Harry Potter. So if you're good at that sort of thing LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Click)

Hey, this is my cell. If you don't know what to do after the beep, you belong in a special needs class, not on the phone.

(Tone)

Not a nice message. What would happen if some one who took a special needs class called you? Huh? Ever thought about that? No, of course you haven't, you are incapable of thought. Except about that stupid boyfriend of yours. That guy annoys me to death, I am sorry. If you marry him, I am so dumping you as friend. If I haven't already on account of you BEING IMPOSSIBLE TO GET IN TOUGH WITH! Seriously, Bree, ever heard of an email account? No? They are this thing you can get, on the computer, and you talk to your friends. Who might, for some unfathomable reason, seeing as you suck, want to speak with you. You may like to get one.

Just a thought, though. If you want to go on not answering your cell phone and leaving mean messages and ignoring your friends, well, there is nothing I can do to stop you.

**From:Bree**

**To:Milly**

**Cc: Vannessa**

**Quil**

**Zeke**

**Christina**

**Tanya**

**Daniel**

LOOK! Look at the little from box at the top. Look at who this email is allegedly from. _Brialle Call._ Yes, ladies and gentleman, BRIALLE CALL has gotten herself an email!!!!!

Hold the applause and ecstatic screaming until…………..now.

Bree

**From:Christina**

**To:Bree**

Being a little dramatic, aren't we?

And why did you send that to Quil? You two hate each other, remember?

Chris

**From:Bree**

**To:Diana**

All right, chill, I got one.

And I do not appreciate those remarks about my intellect. Nor the bagging on my boyfriend. At our wedding, you will _so_ be on the "maybe's" list of who gets an invitation.

Go take a Midol, will you?

Bree

PS. WAIT! Maybe you don't _need _a midol! Maybe you are acting like a gorilla because you look like one! You finally put on the freshman fifteen!

Don't worry. Lots of guys like fat girls.

**From: Diana**

**To:Bree**

Not that its any of your business AT ALL, but I have admittedly gained a few pounds.

But I would NEVER let myself gain more than ten.

Nor do I look like a gorilla. Jeez, Call, a chat with you can really boost a girl's self esteem.

Di

**From:Bree**

**To:Diana**

Happy to help.

Bree

**From:Quil**

**To:Bree**

Thanks a lot. Now my laptop has been contaminated with your email address. It will be scarred for life. What makes you think that even in a million years I would WANT to email you? I get way too much of you at school. I know this will be hard for you to swallow, considering how great you think you are and all, but I DON"T LIKE YOU.

**From:Bree**

**To:Quil**

I know this will be hard for you to swallow, considering how great you think you are and all, but I DON"T LIKE YOU EITHER. I didn't mean to send it to you. I was sending it to all of your sisters, and I guess I just kept going.

I did not scar your laptop. I graced it with my presence. Any scarring it has is because it belongs to _you._

**From:Bree**

**To:Christina**

OF COURSE it was necessary. This is epic I tell you EPIC!

**From: Danielle**

**To:Bree**

I really hope that in that gentleman reference you had in your little email you were referring ton Zeke and Quil-why'd you send one to _him _anyway?-and not to me. Just because I do not look like a woman does not mean I'm not one inside.

Danni

**From:Bree**

**To:Danielle**

Trust me honey, nobody knows you're gay more than I do. Yes, I was talking about Zeke and Quil. It was a MISTAKE, okay????? Just a harmless MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!! A typo. A slip of the fingers. Why everybody is prosecuting me for it I cannot imagine.

Bree

**From: Danielle**

**To:Bree**

Okay okay, sweetie, I get it. Have I struck a nerve?

Oh. Right. I forgot. It involved the bane of your existence, so I struck nothing _but_ nerves. I am very deeply sorry.

Happy now?

Danielle

**REVEIW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky's Bar and Grill**

**Menu**

Omigosh. I'm so exited. SO EXITED. I got the job. I GOT THE JOB!!!!!!! Do you understand

**Appetizers**

**Fries (extras cheese bacon chili 65 c each) 5.25**

**Loaded baked potato 3.89**

**Onion rings 4.18**

**Cheezey sticks 4.65**

How completely awesome this is for me? A bartender, okay? I'm eighteen and am going to be a bartender, just as soon as school lets out. Wasn't that nice of Mr. Jasket? To let me

**Soups**

**Potato soup 3.68**

**Hot chili 3.50**

**Broccoli and cheese 4.00**

Focus on school beforehand? I mean, not that school was ever a big deal for me. But that he _thought _of that was just so great. Because what's going to happen if some big dramatic

**Salads**

**House 7,89**

**Garden 6.54**

**Caesar 7.36**

**Grilled Chicken 8.22**

Issue happens in the future and he won't let me off, you know? Because knowing my family-and the pack they belong to-something will totally happen while I'm

**Burgers**

**plain 8.32**

**cheeseburger 9.85**

**bacon burger 9.99**

**veggie burger 8.27**

working here, at some point. So its good to know I won't be fired.

**Steaks**

**tenderloin 21.00**

**t-bone 20.34**

**porterhouse 23.11**

**striploin 22.66**

**club 24.00**

**rib-eye 19.88**

**sirloin 22.00**

Let's see…until school lets out, I'll be following waitresses around-and harassing the current bartender, who has been fired for fooling around with the assistant manager. I

**Sandwitches**

**Grilled chicken sandwich 7.55**

**Fried chicken sandwich 7.55**

**BLT 8.13**

**Reuben 8.68**

**Sides (extra sides are 2.50 each)**

**Mashed potatoes**

**Fries**

**Grilled vegetables**

**Cinnamon apples**

At least not with people who are above you in rank, heh heh.

**Deserts**

**Molten chocolate cake 6.57**

**Giant chocolate chip cookie 4.33**

**Apple dumbling 4.89**

**Fruit cobbler 4.99**

Oh, wow, I just realized how stupid it is of me to be writing on a menu all out in the open when I barely even have a job. Even a paper one. I think I'm just going to shove this in my purse now, and pray nobody sees…..

**4 the bar (prises listed at bar)**

**Scotch ****Bud light beer Beer on tab**

**Tequila Vodka Brandy Wine cooler(s)**

**Jack Daniels Rum **

**Blue Pacific margarita **

**President margarita**

**Platinum margarita**

**Top shelf margarita**

**Tropical sunrise margarita**

**Classic margarita**

**Frozen margaritas *strawberry*raspberry*mango*coconut**

**Cocktails *bloody mary*grey goose and tonic*crown royale and coke*jack and coke**

**barcardi and coke**

**Strawberry daiquiri**

**Electric lemonade**

From: Christina

To: Brialle

Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my-

Bree, for once in your life do what somebody tells you to and DO NOT TELL ANYONE about the words you are about to read. I'm going to tell the rest of our little mini-pack tomorrow. At school. I wanted to tell you then, too, but I can't wait. I mean, I have to tell SOMEBODY. I shall explode otherwise.

I'm going to Brazil.

Yes, the country in South America, Brazil. Not a Mexican restaurant or whatever other explanation you were coming up with in your criminally imaginative head. For the whole summer, and maybe a year after that before I go to college. Alice and Jasper are officially the best aunt and uncle in the entire world. I can't believe they are taking me with them!!! I mean, I always knew they were super-generous and we always got along great and all, but I didn't know they liked me _this _much.

Of course, probably the only reason they want me coming is so Alice will have a gal pal to shop with and experiment on and all that. And Jasper will need my memory gift to make him forget any heinous expeditions she forces him-and probably me too, if I'm going.

But I don't care. It will be _sunny _there, Bree! And _hot._ When was the last time it was sunny and hot here? Like _really_ sunny and hot? And hot weather means hot guys.

Or so I am told.

Especially when they are all working at factories and doing other kinds of hard labor all day. I bet all the guys look like werewolves there, only these won't have known me since I was in diapers, so it won't be creepy for me when I stick my tongue in his mouth! And they'll speak all latino-y, and my parents won't be waiting up to demand every little detail of what happened after we hang out, and-

I'm not even going to go on. I'll give myself an anxiety attack from being so exited.

Chris

From:Bree

To:Christina

Look, I'm happy for you. I really am. And I'm sure the rest of them are, too. We're just surprised, is all. We never really expected this, you know? I mean, when have you ever expressed an interest in South America? Or traveling at all, for that matter. I thought you wanted to go to college. And I never knew you cared all that much about guys, either. You were always that annoying voice in the back of my head going 'he only wants you because you're hot' and 'I swear to God Call, if you get in bed with him, man eating wolves will be the least of you're problems'.

What happened to the practical Christina I know and love? She'd be focusing on how expensive a trip like that would be. Because it will be, you know. The plane tickets, a decent non-slumish place to stay, food and drinks that aren't going to make you sick for the next month, twice all that for what you'll be giving away to the beggar children in the streets-

Just a thought. That's all. We are WORRIED about you. Not jealous, not self absorbed, okay? So cut the not talking to us crap and make us believe you weren't kidnapped in the dead of night and replaced by your evil and much more relaxed twin!

Bree

From: Christina

To:Bree

Please. I have been busy! I never quit talking to you, so you and your brother and the Atearas can chill. Packing for these things is no joke, you know, especially when the woman responsible for you going is threatening to not let you go if you don't bring a least forty seven pairs of shorts.

You think I'm kidding?

Allthough I am pissed you guys weren't exited for me. You may like to work on that.

Chris

From:Tanya

To:her family

Hello everyone!

Let's see…any problems for me down here in the Sates? Yes. Any big enough to make me want to leave Zeke? Heck, no. I'm going to be honest, Kate, when you first met Garret, I thought you'd left us. Seriously. I was standing there right smack in the middle of warfare and the Volturi and freakish half breeds-one of which I am now in love with-and thinking to myself 'Gee. This is great. One of my sisters is dead, the other is the first vampire to ever loose her sanity. Might has well kiss Carmen good bye while there's still time', but I completely understand now. Its like he knows the thoughts in my head. And, unlike Edward, he _understands_ them. And I know I'm like five hundred and he isn't even twenty, but it doesn't seem that way at all! I mean, werewolves and imprinting are every bit as foreign to me a eighteenth century Russia is to him, so we're evenly dumb. Which is good, because we never run out of things to talk about teaching each other. I feel like we're starting to…_weld, _you know? Into one person. I don't feel like myself when he's not around.

Don't freak out though, guys. I haven't totally changed. Sex is still a big deal for me. Let me tell you, for Zeke, it is _not a problem._ He is better between the sheets than anyone I've ever done before, human or vampire or canine or whatever else he has in him.

If only I could do something about that sister of his….

Don't get me wrong, she's great. She seems really sweet, and she's brilliant and beautiful and she and Zeke get along great, for siblings. Its just that she doesn't seem to like _me. _I don't know why. I tried asking Edward, and he just smiled all crookedly and went into the woods with Bella. Foreplay, no doubt.

But it's okay. She's going to Brazil in like a week, and then to college, and then she'll be grown and moved out and I'll only have to feel inadequate on major holidays and birthdays.

With love,

Tanya

**Okay, in my defenced for my -probably-inaccuraccy on the whole menu thing, I'm not very old, and if I actually knew how all of those drinks were organized and stuff I'd be destined for a life in and out of rehab. So go easy on me.**

**Christina is going to Brazil. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?**

**Actually, I have no idea. But something will. Let me know if you have any ideas.**

**REVEIW!!! I haven't updated in forever and it is soooo depressing to read the number of reveiws on my stories and have them stay the same!**


	5. Chapter 5

From: Milly

To: Brian

Heeeey, Brian. I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend? Because you've been hanging out with this girl a lot lately and its kind of…well, I was just wondering. Isn't her name Sonny, or something? Like that stupid TV show? She doesn't look very much like that Sonny. More like Tanya. Only shorter, and fatter, and she has a ginormous zit on her chin. Did you notice that?

Mills

From: Christina

To: Milly

Oh, calm down. He's not avoiding you. You want to see some shunning, just look at the way your family and the Calls have been treating me, all because I'm leaving for the summer. Its enough to make me not want to go. Especially when Bree won't shut up about how big of a drag its going to be. What ever happened, I ask you, to supporting your friends? I mean, you aren't supporting Brian and his bravery in admitting that girls _don't _have cooties, a claim he has stuck by since the sixth grade, when every other guy was just starting to get over it. _Nobody _is supporting me and my aspirations of spending the summer making out with foreign boys in the slums. I'm not supporting my brother in his love for Tanya.

Hey, if you want to see the way someone acts when they are avoiding somebody, just look at the way I treat Tanya! That'll make it seem like Brian worships you.

Chris

From: Brian

To: Zeke

Well, it's all over. She knows. And she's pissed. Geez, why do girls have to be such drama queens? It makes no sense. She's dated people, and I don't remember freaking out and refusing to speak to her except when sending cryptic but totally not subtle emails demanding to know about her personal life.

Not that I'm getting all defensive on Sonny's behalf, or anything. I'd dump her in a second to stay friends with Milly, if the fact that I'd have to do that weren't so annoying.

Brian

Milly's Diary

I want you to be honest with me, diary. Is it bad to write in you during a church service?

Ugh. You don't have to answer, I no it is. I just hope it isn't bad enough to send me to hell….

It probably isn't. I totally know what the sermon is about. Its about the meaning of God's love. It is a _choice, _not a feeling. An action, not a word. See? I'm fully getting something out of this. And I mean, look at all the other people who are trying to entertain themselves. There's Bree, who is doodling on her arm with the highlighter she is supposed to be using to highlight things in the bible she finds meaningful. There's Chase, the lead singer in our praise band. He's messing with his blackberry. Some guy two rows in front of me is trying to braid the girl's hair in front of him without her noticing. And Brian is texting….

Sonny.

Is it bad to fantasize about commiting a murder while in church?

Or to covet another girl's man in church?

Because right now I'm doing both. AND I'm writing in this diary.

Oh, crap. The preacher just said that love was selfless. Meaning that if I really love Brian, like in the good Christian Godly way to love, then I should be resigned to being nothing but his friend, and happy that he has found happiness. Because that's all I want for him. To be happy. To have everything his beautiful heart has ever wan-

Please. That's bull. I want Brian to want me. I want him to love me. I want him to dump his stupid girlfriend who either doesn't feel guilty at all about texting her boyfriend during church, or doesn't even go. See? She is so not right for him! And I want him to realize that. And I want him to realize how gross that zit on her chin is. And that she talks waaaay too much. And she's bossy. And she doesn't break the rules. She wouldn't see the genius hilarity in letting a goat loose in the girl's locker room, like I did that one time. In fact, I HELPED.

But that's not the right way to love somebody. Which means that I DON"T love Brian. I lust Brian. All I want to do it screw him then go on with my life. And I only started wanting that when he got a girlfriend. So not only do I lust Brian, but I want to hurt another girl, one who might really care for him. Beccause I am insecure and desperate and don't feel complete without a boyfriend, or at least somebody to be a single loser like I am.

I should fully go Catholic. I'd have A LOT to say during confession.

From: Cathryn

To: Claire

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One more week. That's it. One more week, Claire. One more week until your husband and I are off for three glorious months. No more getting up at seven in the morning. No more helping the kids with homework. No more fights with Embry-or in your case Quil-because one of you is overstressed. Now the only one of us that will be overstressed is Embry, and, our way of handling that stress will be sex and massages naked in the hot tub-

Not that you needed to know that.

Because there are two reasons I get stressed. One is work, and the other is my darling sixteen year olds. And now the first will no longer be in existence, and the second will never be home because they are too busy flirting with members of the opposite sex on the beach. And then maybe making out with said opposite sex in the middle of the woods somewhere. Is it bad that that doesn't worry me? It's a really good thing Embry could smell/hear/see if they ever got into something that I would actually need to worry about, because if it weren't for that I'm pretty sure Bree would have run away to New York City to become a professional dancer or-heaven forbid-model by now, and Brian would be in jail.

Think about it, Claire. You and Quil will have the house all to yourself ALL DAY LONG. Think of what you could do…..

But please don't type it, like I did. Chances are it's the same thing Embry and I do, and I don't need a fantasy of you and Quil doing it. It would ruin the experience for me.

And, okay, you will still have work. But its just Young's. Quil loves that place, he would totally visit there. Antyhing you guys do at home you can do just as well in that giant pantry closet…..

Cathryn

To: Cathryn

From: Claire

Okay, first of all: are you high, or something? Because that's what you seemed like to me. It is SUNDAY, for crying out loud! Geesh. You need to learn to keep your mind out of the gutter. I mean, imprinting or no imprinting, you and Embry have been married how long? A hundred and twenty years? You two have GOT to get out of the honeymoon phase. This is revolting. I, personally, plan on spending my time with Quil having stimulating conversations about movies and books we will watch and read toget-

Okay, fine. Yeah. I'm exited, okay? But you don't have to worry about me typing in the details. I feel dirty just thinking about it. Has it ever occurred to you that we are setting a bad exsample for our kids, here? I don't know about you, but all of my kids have caught me and Quil having at it in ever room in the house, including their bedrooms. I mean, they aren't little kids anymore. We can't be all, "Oh honey, Daddy was just tickling Mommy. He was being _very_ silly." They _know._ And now they're like, hormonal and stuff. And think about Brian and Quil (jr., I mean). They are about to phase soon, and they know it. If I was them I'd be trying to get in as much, er, private occurances in as possible before my head was invaded with about twenty five other guys, my father amonst them. Plus they could imprint. They're probably trying to date as many girls as possible before they find that.

Claire

To: Claire

From: Cathryn

And you accuse MY mind of being in the gutter? I mean excuse me, but my email to you was about my excitement for summer. Yours totally revolved around sex! And not only that, but the sex our children are going to have! Um, sorry, but ew. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, about our kids scrambling to cram five or ten years of girlfriends into a couple of months. They aren't capable of thinking ahead like that. That would be the Black children, gifted with vampire brains. Poor, poor Renesmee. Embry and I took bets the other night on how quickly Christina would get pregnant in Brazil. Notice I said _how quickly _as opposed to _if._

Plus, like I said before, there's the whole husbands-with-freaky-senses-thing.

Now then. Your opinion on the impending summer vacation. The reason I emailed you in the first place, I STILL DON"T KNOW WHAT IT IS.

Cat

PS. And we've been married a hundred twenty three years in October, for your information.

To: Cathryn

From: Claire

Oh, you think it's the stupidest thing you've ever heard, do you? Remember the girl he was with when you two met? Yeah, you told me about her, about a century ago. And Quil told me about all the girls before that.

Ask Embry how many girls he was with before he imprinted on you. Go on. Ask him. That'll make for some interesting sex-talk.

And that email was TOTALLY about the summer! Those ARE my feelings for the summer! Nervousness and dread and worry. I'm obsessing over Vannessa working at a bar. That girl is pretty, and that's not coming from me as her mother, either. She's so young, and she's such an airhead, you know what she'd do if some cute drunk came on to her. And I'm freaking out about Quil phasing for the first time. Quil-his father, I mean. Oh, WHY did I agree to naming that kid his inherited name?! Its so CONFUSING-told me that it was terrifying, whether you knew about it or not, and that it hurts a lot. And if he imprints I think I might have a brian hemorage or something. No offense, sweatie, but look at what you did to Embry! I never thought I'd be able to empathsize with Sophi like this. If Quil's soulmate did that to him….but I guess its better than him waiting forever to imprint and spending his life a lone, or settling down with some girl he _hasn't _imprinted on, and aging again. Then I'd outlive my own kid! And that would just be depressing.

But I guess I am happy about Quil and Diana being home.

Claire

To: Claire

From: Cathryn

Good Greif. If I worried as much as you did I'd be fifty pounds heavier and in a mental institution by now.

Quil WILL imprint, okay? You can totally tell. He's the type. All serious and quiet and brooding, but shows a great personality when he writes or emails. It's a typical love story. A strong, handsome man who keeps all his feeling carefully under wraps, locked up tight in his heart, until he meets the right girl, the one who possesses the key to let them all out, bringing him to life and teaching how to love.

Its fully romantic.

And you don't give Vannessa enough credit. She's tougher than you think she is. She'll hold on to her virginity until she's twenty, at least. Who knows? Maybe she'll even be married.

Um,. You think I don't know how many girls Embry's dated? Honey, we spent ONE HUNDRED years living in scary, unfamiliar places where we didn't have anybody but each other, all right? That conversation was over and done with by year fifty seven, at the latest.

Cat

**Hello everybody!!! Guess what? I have REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And though I know that smart little voice in your head is telling you to stop reading, stop reading RIGHT NOW, I don't want you to do that. **

**Okay: There is this fanfic out called The One by alleycat97. It really good, its about Jacob and Nessie's kids and who they imprint on. Read it. Like I said, its really good. Also, I have a Harry Potter fanfic out that has no reveiws and is making me very sad because I'm working super hard on it and its eating away at my self esteem, bit by unread and ignored bit. So read that too. And then you need to reveiw both of them, because if you don't reveiw then the writer doesn't even know you read the stupid thing and she'll feel all said and untalented and she will be in deep emotional pain and it will be ALL YOUR FAULT.**

**Just something to think about.**


	6. Chapter 6

************

From the inbox of Zeke Black's phone

Vannessa

Hey everybody. Wrud? Im snoring……

Bree

Ya. Same. Hate Calculous.

Zeke

Must reward selves 4 not strangling teachers after school.

Brian

Go straight 2 da beach. Cliff diving. Soccer. Smoothies. Till midnight.

Milly

Just the 7 of us?

From: Zeke

To: Brian

You want to know why I think she doesn't like the idea of you dating someone? Because she likes you. She smiled more at the beach with you last night than she has every day since she found out about the two of you all put together. I highly doubt that its just because she's glad to be rid of her. I think its because she could forget about her and pretend it was just you and her in your own little world and nobody else like it used to be.

Quil (the yung 1)

Btr b or im not going. No dates.

Bree

U only say that cuz u can nvr get 1.

Christina

Now now b nice childrens.

Milly

4 1ce agree w/twin. NO DATES. Zeke, u cant bring Tanya. Brian, u cant bring Sonny. Vannessa and Bree, u cant bring bf of da week. Got it???

Vannessa

Unappealing losers spoiling our fun, right Bree?

Bree

Amen! Tho srsly, I don't want Sonny there. So annoying.

Milly

THANK U!

Brian

U ladies r just jealous bc u want me so much.

Bree

Um Brian we shared a womb. At the same time. 2gether.

Brian

WOW nvr knew sis was so sickminded.

Zeke

Tanya isn't my gf she's my sm. Am bringing her.

Quil

U did not just abbreviate soulmate thru txt.

Zeke

Maybe…..

Quil

That's it then. Brian we hav been abandoned. He left us 4 a leech.

Zeke

U always hav Bree if u get lonely.

Bree

Ew. No he doesn't.

Vannessa

Ok ok not n da mood 4 quil/bree drama. Beach after school till da rents fnly notice we r gon. No dates or soul mates. U guys n?

Christina

Im n.

Brian

Im n.

Milly

Im n.

Bree

Im n.

Quil

Im n.

Zeke

U suck and I hate u all. But im n.

And still is. But this whole girlfriend thing has got her paranoid.

Maybe because she considers you HERS????????

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

I'm very proud of you for thinking, Zeke. I was worried for awhile there that you were one of those little retarded people that have to struggle in society anyway because there isn't a specific term for their illness other than chronic stupidity.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brian

I'm serious.

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

Oh, I know you are. I know because you were walking around along all night watching me and Milly and feeling sorry for yourself because your precious Tanya wasn't their to stick her tongue down you throat and finish your sentences and understand you so well its like you share a mind and all that other soul mate crap. I'm seriously starting to wonder about this imprinting thing. Between you and your leech and that crestfallen look on my dad's face when Mom leaves a room, I really don't think its healthy.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brian

You are focusing on ways to make fun of me instead of actually defending yourself. It took me awhile to notice this on account of eighty five percent of what comes out of your mouth is some form of sarcasm/making fun of my fellow idiots thing, but you are doing it more than usual. I think its because you know Milly likes you. So you don't want to argue it with me. And that YOU LIKE HER BACK, and you don't want me to find out.

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

I AM NOT avoiding the subject. The relationship between you and your girlfriend was just so disgustingly stalkerish that I got distracted.

My point was that you were all alone in the universe. And you had nothing to distract you from it other than me and Milly, who, unlike you, are completely fine with not having a significant other. But of course you can't comprehend that, and, being all sad and stuff, you started focusing on somebody else's romantic relationships, existent or no. And that was when….duh, duh DUH!!!!

Milrian was born.

Or maybe Brilly.

See? Two people whose names go together so terribly can have no future together.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brian

COME ON. Its all there. The getting mad at other women in your life, the carefully putting herself in the guys social circle, the hugging, the not dating any one, the mood swings!

Face it. Milly Ateara is in love with you.

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

Okay, seriously, what have you been watching? Dr. Phil? OPRAH?!?! Does Tanya like those shows? Did _she_ put you up to it?

This is much worse than I thought.

Quil was right. I don't even know you anymore.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brian

Maybe.

But that is besides the point. The point is that Milly is in love with you. Now, you, being the idiotic bathing-in-denial alien-that-happens-to-resemble-a-human-being that you are, cannot be expected to accept this. So fine. But let's just say, hypothetically, that she did.

What would you do?

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

Okay, Mr. Matchaker. Hypothetically?

She's kind of chubby for my taste.

Don't tell her I said that.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brian

That is the oldest excuse from the book. Unless Milly has been carrying around an extra twenty pounds of baby fat that I haven't seen, she isn't fat. At all.

Zeke

From: Brian

To: Zeke

Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, you imprinted old fool. I feel sorry for you. You have been taken out of the world of players and pimps, stolen into the world of Romeos and Juliets, where no guy cares what the love of his life looks like. You, unlike me, haven't been paying attention to these things, you have eyes only for Tanya. So trust me when I say that she has gained some weight. Not a lot. But…enough.

Brian

From: Zeke

To: Brialle

Okay, Call. I need a Beauty Queen's perspective on this one.

Is Milly fat?

Well, not fat, but kinda…chubby? Like, enough to keep a guy from liking her?

Zeke

　To: Zeke

From: Brialle

Milly Ateara's Body Type: Curvy

She is short and thick. Big boobs, big butt. Big hair, now that I think about it. But in a good way. No, she isn't skinny. She won't ever be, and for girls like her there is no point in trying. But is she fat? Could _anybody _really call her chubby? No. She was in a bikini the other day at the beach, wasn't she? As long as a girl can look good in a skimpy little string bathing suit like the one Milly had on, she isn't fat. Why do you want to know?

Bree

To: Brialle

From: Zeke

Your psychotic brother called her chubby. I told him she wasn't, but he said I was a crappy judge on account I didn't really pay attention to girls anymore except for Tanya. So I was asking you.

See, I think he's in love with her. But when I told him that-not even that. That she was in love with him, not the other way around. Though I think she is, too-he denied it and said that she was fat and that the only reason I was even saying that is because Tanya made me watch Dr. Phil.

Zeke

To: Zeke

From: Brialle

YOU LET TANYA CONVINCE YOU TO WATCH DR. PHIL?!?!?!?!???????!!!!!!????

Oh dear.

Bree

To: Brialle

From: Zeke

YES! It was a moment of weakness, okay???

But anyway, don't you think I'm right?

Zeke

From: Brialle

To: Zeke

Zeke, you know I have the attention span of a squirrell. Do you honestly think I'm paying any attention AT ALL to the relationship between my brother an my best friend? Because I'm not. I have absolutely no idea.

Although they do make a really cute couple. Just don't tell either of them I said that, kay?

Bree


End file.
